


Under a Velvet Sky

by trouvelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvelle/pseuds/trouvelle
Summary: A collection of oneshots revolving around Konoha 12.First up: SasuSaku   —   (This is how Sakura falls in love with Sasuke.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 20





	Under a Velvet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post the pile of Naruto fics that I've written and collected since forever ago. Will be a bunch of oneshots centered around SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and just Konoha 12 friendship in general~
> 
> I.
> 
> Pairing: SasuSaku  
> Genre/Tags: Romance, University AU  
> Warnings: None

There isn’t too much to it. Nothing like she has expected it to be, like a rainstorm of truth pouring down on her in a very movie-like fashion. Sasuke is just crouching there, helping to fix the doorknob of the bathroom that won’t turn properly. She is in an oversized red pullover with _Konoha University_ printed on the front, slightly faded due to too many cycles in the wash. He frowns a little as he shakes at the knob, and then the thought settles in quietly. 

She loves him. 

Sakura lives down the hall from Sasuke. She sees him on move-in day — but Ino is the one who remembers his face and goes over to say hi first, and she drags Sakura with her. Sakura smiles shyly at the side as Sasuke answers the door, his face impassive, responding in no more than a few words. He looks as cold and ignorant as the rumors, but something about him seems sweet. Ino makes him promise to study together in the library the next day, and then grabs Sakura by the arm to go back to their room before he even has the chance to refuse. She turns around to see him sparing them a glance before turning his back to go inside.

Their study session goes pretty well, all things considered, although Ino did say she was going to find a book, disappeared into the aisles, and have not returned since. Sakura takes this sweet chance to strike up a more personal conversation. They’re all from the same elementary school, the Academy, but he moved away to attend a private magnet high school in another city. They talk about their mutual friends (Naruto, he knows very well, as he also does Tenten. Apparently Sasuke remembers many people from their elementary days, who surprisingly comprises Sakura’s circle of friends to this day), and she regales him with many tales of their surviving friendship… and their incompetence in functioning as normal people. 

“Seriously though,” Sakura frowns thoughtfully, the tip of her pencil firmly planted on the surface of the table as Sasuke flips his textbook close, “sometimes I wonder why I’m still friends with all of them. They’re kind of dumb.”

“Like Naruto dumb or Rock Lee dumb?” He raises an eyebrow. Naruto and Lee are the standards people use for measuring levels of insanity. 

Sakura’s laughter fills their study room. “Not like that. Well, maybe Naruto dumb, because we’ve all been around him for too long.”

This time she earns a chuckle from Sasuke. 

They live on campus, so there are too many chances to meet, predestined or otherwise. Sakura finds herself lucky to be graced by the company of Sasuke most days of the week, although admittedly it’s always her who texts him first to ask where he’s at. She is just happy that Sasuke let her. More often than not their best friend, Naruto, will join them. The two bicker a lot, but only Naruto really makes Sasuke laugh openly. Sakura will get there one day. For now, they just hang out after their classes on some days, while watching ducks waddle and peck at food. Naruto will feed them as Sakura and Sasuke watch. Then Naruto will signal for them to join him, Sasuke will grunt but make his way to the side of the pond anyway, and Sakura will simply watch them.

It’s interesting, to her at least, how close the three of them have become as of recent. She has never really gotten close to Sasuke when they were in elementary school, as his only friend was Naruto and Tenten. 

“Ne, Sasuke-kun. Why did you choose Konoha University?” She asks one day. He looks up at her in his usual inscrutable expression but his brows are slightly furrowed. To her, it looks like it’s an odd sort of frown. She calls it Sasuke-kun’s happy frown. He doesn’t mind. “I mean, we’re the best school in the country, but Suna University’s business program is ranked higher than Konoha U, which I’m pretty sure you know.”

He makes a slight unintelligible grunt, before leaning back on the bench beside her. “I guess I like it here more.”

There is a distant look in his eyes as he says it. The wind flaps the ends of his grey shirt, and Sakura simply watches. She understands without having to at all. 

Whereas Ino is the campus’s socialite, Kiba is infamous for his parties, and his insistence that they be as big and rowdy as possible. He has the ability to make that happen, Sakura doesn’t doubt it, and allows herself to be dragged to the next one he hosts. Thank God she is finished with her final examinations. It’s the end of the semester, and she hasn’t talked to Sasuke in three weeks. She blames it on the school work they have to complete for finals season. In actuality she doesn’t know what to say, because it seems like Sasuke is avoiding her. 

Sakura finds it hard to admit to herself. Maybe Ino is right. She had said that Sakura is being too eager and suggested that she take a step back to give him some space — then Sasuke-kun will come running to her. But all she wants is to be close to him.. There’s a rather feisty tug-of-war that’s consistently dragging on in her head. So Sakura shuts it away and lets them at it, at least in the back of her mind. It bothers her much less that way. 

The party does not disappoint. Sakura hangs around near the window and attempts to socialize for a bit, before her other friends start turning up. Even Shino came out, the one person whose resistance to Kiba and Ino's persuasion is as high as the country’s infamous Hokage Tower. Sakura admires him for that. She does spend more time burying her head in books than any other girls she knew, but she can never resist her best friend — it’s like Ino has _powers over the mind_ or something.

Shizune, one of the senior students in her department, also shows up. Sakura is so surprised that she can’t stop blinking. Shizune was telling her that she was there to take her mind off of things (more specifically her intensive shadowing program with Tsunade-sama) when she spots the top of Sasuke’s head bobbing her way. She can’t tear her eyes away from him, the warm, bubbling sensation now spreads itself evenly across her chest and down her abdomen. She’s pretty sure she’s already blushing again.

Everyone seems as enthusiastic about parties as Kiba is. Sakura watches at the gigantic table as they play beer pong, cheering and hollering to boo at or hype each other up . Sasuke sits beside her as she tries to speak to him. He doesn’t look too uncomfortable, even with this many people, but she seems to have it in her head that he is. Maybe Sasuke doesn’t hate the crowds as much as people think. Itachi (Sasuke’s older brother whom he sometimes rambled about) can’t stop teasing him about that. Sakura likes that Sasuke is so mild — and almost whiny — about his brother and his constant nudging. Sasuke doesn’t seem to have much of a temper, unlike what Naruto always say. 

That perhaps does them in when they’re locked in the closet for seven minutes together. Sakura swears she knows that Ino has planned this in advance. While she’s focused on trying to talk to Sasuke, she has also managed to spot her best friend deliberately tipping the punch bowl over. It’s naive of her to think that Ino was doing it to get Hinata and Naruto’s love life going (they all know Hinata will never be able to make any move even when she’s drunk, let alone _sober_ ), so she just doesn’t say anything. Sakura sighs silently before giving in to Ino’s game and herself. There is only one reason why—she needs to take the risk. This is it. 

When Sasuke kisses her back, she knows that taking it is the right choice. 

“Done.” Sasuke turns the knob a few times to make sure that it works fine. “Now, I have no reason to worry about anyone coming in while you shower.”

She stares at him as he stretches up straight and turns around to make his way out. When he reaches the door, he slows down in his movements and looks back at her, blinking slowly. 

“Sakura?” He’s worried about _her_ over something this trivial. “Are you okay?”

She blinks a few more times, before striding across the room, reaching for his collar and pulling him in. Sakura likes it when she’s hugging him but now she realizes she likes _this_ more instead. The truth that has settled in just a few moments before now has roots that reach in and anchor deep in the beating muscle of her heart. She has always known that she’s had the most massive crush on him, but now it’s no longer a silly feeling she’s been harboring. She loves him. It is a lovely thing to say, to finally have it roll off her tongue after fantasizing it for so long.

“Sasuke-kun,” she says softly and he responds with the gentlest look she’s ever seen on him, “I really, really love you.”

They remain still for a very long time before his hand reaches up to rest on her shoulders, heavy and warm. He looks her in the eye, and smiles. 

He loves her too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
